dnd_adventurers_league_phfandomcom-20200216-history
Tobias Dryadson
Tobias is a half-elf who used to work in the family owned bakery before deciding to become an adventurer just like his father. He is now a level 14 Lore Bard/Archfey Warlock (12 Bard, 2 Warlock) and one of The Harpers' most capable spies. Intro Excepts from the journals of Tobias Dryadson: Traveling minstrel, adventurer, spy. 19th of Ches, 1486 DR I remember when I was younger, I asked my mother what does my name means and she said that it was from an ancient word that means “the goodness of god”. My mother was never a devout worshiper of any of the gods, but I will always remember those times that she have told me how I was such a blessing for her. How she have always seen me as a sign of the goodness of god, which ever one was watching over and guiding her. From all the things in my previous life, she is the one I miss the most. And someday when my search is over, and all this adventuring is over, I will come back to our little home in Baldur’s Gate and I will hear her voice again, saying “welcome back home, my little Toby.” I have lived in Baldur’s Gate for the first sixteen years of my life. I lived there with my mother, my stepfather, and two stepbrothers. I played along its streets when I was young, fished in its harbors, worked in my mother’s bakery; up until my curiosity and wanderlust could not be contained anymore inside the walls of the Gate. After reading the lives of different heroes and adventurers in the books of Candlekeep and hearing of different adventurers in taverns around the city, I decided to look for my own adventure, I wanted to travel the Realms. And I wanted to find out who my father was. I never really knew my father. All I ever knew of him were the stories my mother have told me. How he was an adventurer himself, that he fought during the Times of Troubles, that he once lived in Silverymoon. I wanted to retrace his steps as much as I can: go to the cities he have visited, sleep in the inns he have slept, drink in the taverns he have drank, see the different sights and culture that might have satisfied his elven curiosity. And to do this, the first step was to find any information about him in Silverymoon. And there is where I have met my mentor, and probably the closest thing that I can consider to be my best friend, the Lady Corlynn Darksbane. I met her at the Bright Blade Brandished inn, she heard me spoke of my father’s name. She said I have my father’s eyes, and his temperament as well. She was friends with my father, even traveled with him through some of his adventures. She told me that she haven’t seen or heard from my father for a very long time. I have told her of my plans, and she told me that she could help. Lady Corlynn taught me the ways of the Bard. She taught me how to wield magic and powers through music and songs. She taught me the ways of sword, the power of words and persuasion, of stealth and deception. She taught me the skills that I will use to be able to start the adventure I have set for myself. And I guess, more importantly, Lady Corlynn also taught me about my elven heritage that I never even thought about when I was younger. She taught me how to read and write elvish, she taught me of the songs and stories and heroes of the elven people. She taught me that I am of two worlds, and that is something that I should be proud of. After years of apprenticeship and traveling with Lady Corlynn, I have decided to set off on my own. She gave me one of her treasured instruments, a flute made from blueleaf wood and adorned with elvish runes. But unfortunately, during a scuffle with a group of unruly adventurers at an inn at Waterdeep, I have lost the flute. I still believe those vagrants have took it, and I will not stop looking for them until I get it back. Description Appearance Sporting a thick set of beard and mustache that he grooms regularly, but he is isn't afraid to shave it all off for a mission's success. Average in height and build, but takes pride in his above average looks and killer personality. He wears a platinum skull mask when adventuring and in missions for the Harpers, a trinket he found in one of his earlier adventures. Personality He always want to know how things work and what makes people tick. He's very trusting of other people, which almost always gets him and his party into trouble. Always aching for adventure and trying his best to do the right thing. He enjoys controlling the battlefield and supporting his party-mates, making sure everybody else is being at their best in bashing skulls and kicking ass. He doesn't like taking no for an answer. Biography Early life Born and raised in the city of Baldur's Gate. Grew up helping and tending in the family's bakery. His mother and stepfather have always been supportive of his aspirations of being an adventurer, mostly driven by the stories told by his mother about his biological father who disappeared after he was born. When he was not working in the family business, he was hanging around popular taverns in the city to listen to adventurer's telling their tales over drinks and music. Life as an adventurer Tobias' early days as an adventurer were spent as an apprentice to his mentor Lady Corlynn Darksbane. He accompanied Lady Corlynn in her various missions for the Silverymoon court, making sure he learns all she has to teach along the way. His first big adventure was being trapped in the Demiplane of Dread with other adventurers, which collectively became the party called The Heartbreakers. The Heartbreakers was able to defeat the vampire lord Strahd and come back to the material plane and enjoyed a short break before being summoned into the Savage Frontiers to investigate giant incursions. They were able to defeat tyrant fire giants, yak-folk slavers, giant golems, cultists, and even an ancient dragon to make sure that peace will be maintained between small-folks and the giants. When on a break from adventuring, he is always found at his own tavern that he has put up named "The Lucky Fool". First kiss of death Tobias' first brush with death was in Ironslag, trying to capture Maegera into an Iron Flask from its forge prison. Lesson learned: always know the extent of what your magical items can do. Relationships and Affiliations Martha and Thomas Dryadson Mother and step-father, respectively. Currently living near the harbor section of Baldur's Gate. Varys Emberwing Tobias' biological father. Himself a Harper agent and have been adventuring for a very long time. Until recently, it has been found out that the demon lord Fraz-Urb'luu have been impersonating as Varys to gain information from the Harper network to move along his devious plans. When Tobias was made known to this, he had assumed that Varys is most probably dead. Lady Corlynn Darksbane The elven bard known as Lady Corlynn Darksbane of Silverymoon was Tobias' mentor and the one who taught the bardic arts to Tobias. She is a member of the Knights in Silver. The Heartbreakers At first, Vance, Khorgol, Bael, Gorrash, and Tobias are just a bunch of stranded adventurers in the Demiplane of Dread, trying their best to get out alive and hopefully save the people of Barovia from the tyranny of the vampire lord Strahd. Along the way, they have become a formidable group that was able to bring peace to Barovia and uncover the evil machinations of the ancient blue dragon Imyrith to throw the whole giant society into disarray. Right now they are delving into the Underdark to investigate why demons are roaming in this part of the Realms, causing madness and chaos to its denizens. Through out their adventures, The Heartbreakers have met other people who have been instrumental in their success. Like the truly unpredictable but very capable necromancer Icarus, the incorruptible halfling gnomish human cleric Quincy, the super soldier Caspian who was a Lord's Alliance agent turned Zhentarim spy, the halfling Helmite Merrick, the stone obsessed dwarven monk Davna, the tabaxi Shiara who is always distracted by shiny things, and even Bael's long lost son Bael Jr. Dahm The fey deity of song, dance, and celebration. He became Tobias' patron after being impressed by the bard's renditions of the songs he play for the Seelie Court. Character Information Current Tier: 3 Magic Items * Elven Boots * Pipes of Haunting * Doss Lute * Luck Blade * Heward's Handy Haversack * Amulet of Proof Against Detection and Location * Iron Flask * Tome of Leadership and Influence * Staff of Power * +2 Armor, Studded Leather Feats * Inspiring Leader Class Abilities Tobias mainly focuses in control and buff spells to help out his team (Faerie Fire, Hypnotic Pattern, Counterspell, Banishment, Wall of Force, Hold Monster/Person, Irresistible Dance, Cutting Words, Bardic Inspiration). But when its time to bring on the hurt he likes using Animate Object on his knife set and makes them attack his enemies. Quotes and Moments "The next time we meet, we will be on opposite sides. And I will destroy you." - Tobias to Fraz-Urb'luu (disguised as his father Varys)__NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Characters